could it be? (soul evans x idallas)
by idallas gomez
Summary: She needed a new life. Both her partner and her did. Luckily the D.W.M.A. was up for them. Idallas wanted to forget the past of hurt and broken heart. she had simple rules: I will not hurt, I will not cry, and i will NEVER love. But when she meets Soul everything changes. This isn't your average love story. So fasten your seatbelts and enjoy the ride.
1. Chapter 1

~My P.O.V~

As I reached Death City I quickly pulled over to gather myself together. *thinks: Keep your cool Gomez. You left everything in the past. There is nly the future..* I sighed deeply and regained myself before continuing. This was a new place, a chance to start over. To be me.I thought about the school i would be going to and smiled. The D.W.M.A. was a place for my future to begin a new. To erase the scars and shape me into my true self. I had the past behind me and i was determined to make everything better. More thoughts swarmed through my head but i just ignored them and drove off.

~Soul's P.O.V.~

I layed across my bed and thought about my life right now. It was okay and all but lately Maka has become worse. I mean she has Maka chopped me more,as well as yelled and screamed at me. honestly whats her deal. she has been so uncool lately! It has gotten even worse cuz im 18 fucking years old and maka's dad is completely annoying because he thinks im a fucking octupus head and im fucking his daughter. Honestly! I dont want to do that becuase she is my meister. Even with harmones and shit i didn't do anything to her. Never. And Blair, ugg! She honestly grabs me from my pants. I need my own place,but for now i'm stuck with Blair and Maka. I sat up ready to go when out of no where blair popped out and squished me in between her breasts. *cue le nosebleed NOW* *knocks out*

~Maka's P.O.V.~

I was sitting at the couch waiting for soul when i got tired of waiting for my idiot of a weapon. But i really liked him. Like alot. he was there through everything so honestly he was the one. *bites lip* He is so sexy.. I need him and i know he is MINE. And anyone who got in my way? Let's just say it won't be pretty. Blair came in smirking. "Hey Maka!" She squealed in delight. "Hello Blair. Have you seen Soul?" "Yeah he is knocked out right now.."she said. "BLAIR U BAKA! HOW MANY TIMES DO I HAVE TO FUCKING TELL U 2 NOT HARRASS SOUL?! MAKA CHOP!" I screamed at her and maka chopped her head. Once she was out cold i went into soul's room to see him completly out cold blood as red as his eyes out of his nose. *sighs* "What am i too do with you Soul Evans?" I mumbled and wipped away his blood. I thought of kissing him but i refrained from that. I just poked him for a bit until he groaned and opened his eyes. "Oi Baka we still have school and yes you do have to go. Besides I heard two new kids are coming. I think their names are Idallas and James. Oh well Let's go!" I said and walked out of his room. *locks door* "Hey Maka?" "Yes?" "Are you sure it's a good idea to leave Blair here alone?" "She is old enough to look after herself and not cause trouble. She knows damn well that i will kick her ass if i have too." "Hey maka you have been more angry then usual what is up with that?" "No reason for you to know." "alright! it was just a question.. geez your so uncool!" "HEY!" I laughed and punched his arm playfully. Both of us broke out into alot of laughter before continuing on our way. I am certian: he is mine and only mine. *smirks* Perfect~

~James' P.O.V~

I sat on the last step waiting for my weapon to come. She had texted me about 5 min. ago saying she was in the city and she was on her way here. *sigh* I had my earbuds in and was listening to music just waiting. It didnt take to long before i saw the brown haired girl came riding up. She took off dark skinny jeans, a sleeveless bring me the horizon shirt, black daddy's money, band bracelets, and a black blue and silver backpack. She ran up the stairs and i spread my arms wide waiting for her famous kitty hug.(im a neko ;3 *purrs*) She came up laughing and jumped on me hugging me tightly. After she let go she looked at the school. " WOW ITS HUGE!" "Thats what she said! *laughs" a boy with pink eyes and black her. She simply rolled her eyes. " The names Kyi. What's yours babe?" " Idallas. And please don't call me babe." she said getting irriated. "aww baby don't be like that~" he cooed trying to wrap his arms around her waist. She turned too face him and punched his nose. "AGGGGHH" he said holding his bloody nose and then ran off. "*mumbles* Jackass" "Idallas did you have to break his nose?" i said smirking. " Yes, yes i did James! I was almost gonna be harrassed while you just stood their like a fucking brick! You could have helped you prick!" " I love you 2! *laughs*" "I know! We are best friends of course we fucking love eachother!" "*laughs* Alright let's go meet Lord death shall we?" I said extending my hand twards her. She gladly took it and we both began to walk down the halls.

A/N: Hii plp! thanks so much for reading and i would love comments! thanks ;3 meow and i hope u like follow me on twitter, tumblr, deviantart, or quotev. deviant art: twitter:  /idallas_gomez tumblr:  blog/idallasgomez Quotev:  27598106 kay bye ~


	2. Chapter 2

~James' P.O.V~

*at L.D. office* As I stated who I was as well as Idallas, I noticed how odd Lord Death was. He didn't seem at all how I imagined him to be. He had this funny voice that sounded cartoon like. You would think that being a important figure he would have a deeper voice. But then that would make not only me but everyone else that thought that wrong. He was kind none the less. Both Idallas and I were put in the E.A.T. class which earned a huge smile from my partner. After we both bid Lord death a farewell we went off in search of our new class.

~Soul's P.O.V~

Right when we got to class we knew everyone was riled up about something. "Omg Tily didn't you hear?" "No.." "Appearently a new girl punched kyi and broke his nose after he tried to get in her pants but failed *laughs*" I have been hearing that all morning but didn't know if it was true or not. *sighs* I just sat alone and put my feet on the desk waiting for class to start. Then again I'm to cool for this.. *sighs* "Hey Soul you okay?" Maka asked me. "Yeah just thinking." "oh.." "What do you think the new girl looks like?" I asked maka. She tensed up a bit but said, "How am I supposed to know?" " I suppose your right" "Soul talking smart what?" she snickered . I just rolled my eyes cuz i was to cool to care.

~Maka's P.O.V.~

Why the hell is he not thinking about me? I mean who ever this new girl is. I mean hoestly, I could care less about her. She is probably just talk though. Yeah, besides if Soul wasn't destined to be together then why in the world would fangirls post Soma pics online. I even found a sexy sex pic of Soul and I. I'm going to be his lover, cuz this is love. I can feel it. He feels the same and that's a fact. FOREVER MINE! Soul you will be mine. I'm not crazy I just love you~

~My P.O.V~

As I walked to the Crescent Moon class I felt uneasy. I mean I don't care about crowds but I'm new and I have no idea what to expect... James must have noticed my uneasy feeling because he put his arm around me and hugged me saying, "It's gonna be fine. Besides if anyone messes with you I'll kick their ass." We both automaticly bursted out in laughther for a few min. but then quickly begain to race to the class shouting like the loons we are. I lost on purpose to have James go in before me. "Idallas you can come in I don't think they bite!" James yelled at me through the door. "Alright.." I said quietly and walked in acting as though I didn't give a simple fuck. Everyone looked down on me in silence as though they were stalking me as if i was prey they couldn't wait to dig their teeth into and rip apart. I gave all of them a emotionless glace and masked my insecurity through a mask that I continued to show off. "Ahh I see the new kids have shown up." a voice behind us called. We both turned around to meet a silver haired man with a screw through his head. " I presume you are Professor Stein?" James asked the man. " Yes, I am. You must be James and Idallas am if I'm correct?" "You are Professor. I'm Idallas. It's a pleasure to meet you sir." I said and extended my hand tward him. He took my hand and shook it before asking, " Would you mind being Dissected some time Idallas?" "Hmm.. Not the first time i've heard that but I think I will pass. How 'bout you James?" I asked smirking a bit. " HELL NO!" "*giggles* I was just kidding! Besides I wouldn't let anything happen to my best friend now would I?" I said. He chuckled and then hugged me tightly picking me up off the ground. "urmm James?" "Yes?" " Can u let me down?!" I asked staring at the ground. "oh yeah sorry." he told me and put me down. Stein let us sit where ever so I sat in an empty seat with James and smiled at him. He smiled back and we both turned our attention to the man teaching the class. *time skippy* After class a girl with blonde hair and green eyes came up to me and James. "Hi, I'm Maka Albarn. I heard you took down kyi. Is it true?"she asked a smirk upon her lips. "Yes, yes it is."I told her sighing as the word had gotten around very fast. I looked at Maka to see her smirk gone and she looked irritated witth the way i acted. *Thinks: I wonder who stung her ass* Whatever...


End file.
